1. Field
Photosensitive compositions, quantum dot-polymer composite patterns prepared therefrom, and electronic devices including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (hereinafter, LCD) is a display in which polarized light passed through liquid crystal express a color while passing through an absorption type color filter. Unfavorably, LCD has a narrow viewing angle and a low luminance due to low light transmittance of the absorption type color filter. By using a photoluminescent type color filter instead of the absorption type color filter, it is expected to widen the viewing angle and to improve the luminance.
Quantum dots (QD) are dispersed in a polymer host matrix, so it is applicable for the various display devices in a form of a composite. Quantum dots are dispersed in a host matrix of an inorganic material or a polymer, so it may be used as a light conversion layer in a light emitting diode (LED) or the like. When quantum dots are colloid-synthesized, the particle size may be relatively freely controlled and also uniformly controlled. When quantum dots have a size of less than or equal to about 10 nanometers (nm), the quantum confinement effects in which the bandgap is more increased according to decreasing a size become significant, thus the energy density is enhanced. As quantum dots have a theoretical quantum yield (QY) of 100% and may emit light having a high color purity (e.g., full width at half maximum (FWHM) of less than or equal to about 40 nm), it may enhance a luminous efficiency and improve a color reproducibility. Accordingly, the pattern of a composite including quantum dots is applicable for the various devices. For example, a color filter for a liquid crystal display including quantum dot-polymer composite pattern is expected to contribute the development of a high quality photoluminescent type LCD.
In order to accomplish this, however, techniques of patterning the quantum dot-polymer composite are desired.